M.O.A.B. Class Bloon
]] In the Bloons TD Series, there are two classes of Bloons: the ordinary Bloons and the MOAB-Class Bloons. A MOAB-Class Bloon can either refer to the Mini M.O.A.B., M.O.A.B., B.F.B., Z.O.M.G. or D.D.T.. These are bloons with very high RBE and require many hits to pop the exterior layer. The only way to survive letting an MOAB-Class Bloon through a level is either to generate sufficient lives with the Banana Farm and the Healthy Bananas premium upgrade in Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5, or purchasing extra lives sufficient times. Before being popped, MOAB-Class Bloons will gain punctures the more they are damaged. All MOAB-Class Bloons have the following in common: *Very high RBEs, high enough to end the game if it leaks even if no lives were lost before. *Immune to Monkey Glue, Freezing, Whirlwinds and Tempest Tornadoes. *Do not have Regrowth or Camo variants. ^ *Do not contain any Regrowth or Camo bloons, and cannot be camo or regrowth themselves. ^ *Outer layer takes hundreds to thousands of hits to pop. ^ D.D.T.s are an exception. Mini MOAB The Mini MOAB only appears in Bloons Super Monkey 2. The Mini MOAB has a RBE of 150, and after 100 hits, it explodes in a lot of Red Bloons and Yellow Bloons. It is a tiny grey blimp, smaller than the MOAB, with no eyes. M.O.A.B. (Massive Ornary Air Blimp) The Massive Ornary Air Blimp was the first M.O.A.B. Class Bloon introduced in Bloons TD 3. The M.O.A.B., having a RBE of 616 (536 in BTD3, and 613 in BTD4), can be easily be identified by its blue and white color. Popping MOABs takes 200 hits, "rewarding" the player with 4 Ceramic Bloons after popped. B.F.B. (Brutal Floating Behemoth) The Brutal Floating Behemoth is the next most powerful Bloons TD blimp, making its debut in Bloons TD 4. This blimp can be identified by the distinct anti-monkey logo on a red-and-white background. Having a considerably large RBE of 3164 (2884 in BTD4), the BFB and its descendants can easily push through unprepared defenses. After 700 hits, BFBs release 4 MOABs. Z.O.M.G. (Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness) The Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness is the final Bloons TD 5 MOAB Class Bloon that debuted in Bloons Tower Defense 5. ZOMGs are huge, sluggish, and extremely resistant Bloons with a whopping RBE of 16,656, taking about 4000 hits before releasing 4 B.F.Bs! This blimp has unique properties, being resistant to many special abilities, including but not limited to MOAB Takedown Ability, Ground Zero and MOAB Assassin. Z.O.M.Gs are no doubt the easiest Bloon to pinpoint because of its ridiculously colossal size, with a black and green color scheme. A skull serves as the final piece of decoration for this blimp. Being able to pop multiple of these with ease definitely ensures an excellent defense. D.D.T. (Dark Dirigible Titan) The Dark Dirigible Titan is the fourth MOAB Class bloon that made its debut and only appearance in Bloons Monkey City. D.D.Ts are the fastest blimps, resembling a Pink Bloon in speed, and a MOAB in health. DDTs have black and grey stripes throughout. They also have a sharper nose than MOABs, along with a pair of wings. Due to its speed and its resistance to bombs (similarly to Black Bloons), sharp objects (similarly to Lead Bloons) and Camo properties make it a dangerous blimp to unprepared defences. It is partially resistant to Ground Zero, requiring two hits to fully pop. It also releases 6 camo regen ceramics, making it the only bloon in the entire BTD series to release six children. Trivia *Some sort of propulsion system is most likely used to enable these huge Bloons to move, as shown by the rotors near the back of a MOAB-class bloon. These rotors can be temporarily taken out to disable movement of these Bloons, as shown by the Sniper Monkey's Cripple M.O.A.B. and Ninja Monkey's Sabotage Supply Lines ability. *M.O.A.Bs have no turbines unlike the B.F.B. and Z.O.M.G.. *MOAB-class bloons gain health as Freeplay rounds progress. *In Bloons TD 4, the pre-round comment for Round 75 states: "This is the true final level. You know it will be all M.O.A.B.s and B.F.B.s, right?". However, there are Lead Bloons and Red Bloons in the level, making the comment false. *In Bloons Super Monkey 2, MOAB-class bloons spawns different types of bloons when hit. However, this only happens to them when they act their role as bosses and does not spawn bloons if hit during their common enemy role. *The Z.O.M.G. and D.D.T are the only Bloons TD MOAB-class bloons that do not appear in Bloons Super Monkey 2. *Although MOAB-class bloons cannot be frozen by Ice Towers, but a 3rd tier Ice Tower speacialty building will not freeze MOAB-class bloons, its snap freeze will still do damage. *In the M.O.A.B. Graveyard mission in Bloon Monkey City, there is the remnants of a blimp much larger than a Z.O.M.G.. It appear to have stripes on it's surface. Gallery Ss (2013-09-06 at 01.39.22).jpg|The M.O.A.B. Class Bloon warning in Bloons Monkey City Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons TD iOS